Warrior Cat Emails
by Fernpaw
Summary: This is what I think it would be like if the Warrior cats suddenly got email addresses! I'm working on adding some humor into it, but I may need sugestions...Now adding NP characters and everything is written in chatroom format! R&R pls!
1. AN From Fernpaw

Hello everyone! I'm Fernpaw, and I had this story on alert for some time. I was sad to hear that Sparrow was ending the emails, cause they are just so hilarious, and such a great idea! Anyways, I asked him/her to let me take over the story so all of you can continue reading. Sparrow agreed, and so thanks to them, you get to enjoy more. I can't promise to be as funny as Sparrow, but I'll try my best. I'll think of things, don't you worry!

All of Sparrow's previous chapters are still up, so you can still look back on those. Hope you like my new chapters and Sparrow's old ones just the as much, hopefully more for being the creator!

For letting me take over the story, I'm dedicating my very first chapter to SparrowFan07! I'll post it soon, I promise!


	2. Emails Part 1

**Warrior Cat Emails**

FROM: My Email Address

Message: Hey Sandstorm, Firestar here. I just wanted to let you know that all the clans now have personal email accounts. If you need anyone's address just ask. (the leaders get to know every cat's email address, he he)

FROM: Meeting

Message: Hey baby, I'm sorry but I can't meet you by the river today like I normally do. Tigerstar is suspicious of our love. If he finds out he could tell all the clans and we would be banished. I'm gonna claw his eyes out if he tries to stop me from seeing for good!

FROM: Emails

Message: Clan leaders be careful with the new email addresses. Some things might get out of hand. We have already found a few things like that…but no matter. Anyways, just watch what you say.

FROM: RE Email Addresses

Message: Sweet emails! I can't wait to put them to action. So, you have EVERYONE'S email address? What about…no nevermind, I'll ask him myself. Want to go hunting in a while, if you're not too busy with important leader stuff that is.

FROM: RE Meeting

Message: Aw, I get so lonely when you can't make it. Maybe tomorrow. No, I have plans. Anyways, I will see in two days, wow it is much longer than it seems if you think about it. Two whole days…

FROM: I miss you

Message: It has been so long since I have seen you. I will have the itch soon, and I do no care what the punishment would be if you quieted it. smiles evilly So, set a date for next week and I'll be there!

**A/N: Okay, I know some things are a little weird in these emails…but it seemed like a fun idea. ;) If you want another chappie…I must get at least 6 reviews. So review! --,---**


	3. Emails Part 2

To: leopardspots.warriors.riverclan

From: talltom.warriors.windclan

Message: Really? I think I could do that…grins I will see you by the gorge tomorrow. Purrs and licks,

Tallstar.

To:stormofsand.warriors.thunderclan

From: flamekissed.warriors.thunderclan

Message: Don't be like that, please. I will see you later!

To: silverprincess.warriors.riverclan

From: dreamingrey.warriors.thunderclan

Message: Two whole days? O man am I going to miss you. I wish we could see eachother more often, really I do. What can you be doing tomorrow? Wait, no. There's someone else isn't there? How could you!

To: hiddenbeauty.warriors.thunderclan

From: cloudywhite.warriors.thunderclan

Message: Oh Brightheart, I'm in love with you! I'm so sorry those dogs took your beauty away. But you will always be beautiful in my eyes. purrs

To: flamekissed.warriors.thunderclan

From: eyeofthetiger.warriors.shadowclan

Message: I despise you! I'm going to kill you, you mouse-brain! You're lucky your clan survived my dog pack, but next time Bluestar won't be there to protect you. mewes evilly

**A/N: Sorry for the inconveniences…maybe this chappie should clear things up. I need reviews or else you'll miss my special! The warriors chat room! Next chappie!**


	4. Chat Room!

**Enter the Warriors Chat Room!**

_flamekissed has entered the room_

_eyeofthetiger has entered the room_

Eyeofthetiger: Oh great, I'm stuck with you.

Flamekissed: sighs I feel your pain.

Eyeofthetiger: I'm gonna kick your butt next time I attack…

_Stormofsand has entered the room_

Flamekissed: Yay, someone decent to purr to!

Stormofsand: Hi! Oh, he's here?

Eyeofthetiger: watch it…

_Dreamingrey has entered the room_

_Silverprincess has entered the room_

Flamekissed: Hey guys!

Dreamingrey: Hey

Silverprincess: Have we missed much?

Eyeofthetiger: Not really…

Stormofsand: Forget him…he's just a mouse-brain.

Silverprincess: laughs

Dreamingrey: purrs in amusement

Flamekissed: Moving along….

_Hiddenbeauty has entered the room_

Hiddenbeauty: Who all is here?

Flamekissed: present.

Stormofsand: me

Dreamingrey: meows

Silverprincess: Me too!

Eyeofthetiger: unfortunately…

Flamekissed: No one is keeping you here…

Stormofsand: Ya really, you can leave instead of making us miserable…

Eyeofthetiger: But I might miss something important…sighs

Hiddenbeauty: I'm bored…

_Cloudywhite has entered the room_

Cloudywhite: Hi everyone!

Hiddenbeauty: Finally, you're here!

Dreamingrey: Is there something going on between you too?

Flamekissed: That's what I'd like to know…purrs

Cloudywhite: Uh…

_Starinthesky has entered the room_

Silverprincess: Hey, who are you?

Stormofsand: ya?

Starinthesky: Why should I tell you? That would take away some of the fun.

Flamekissed: You've got a point there…let's guess to see who it is!

Eyeofthetiger: I'm in…I'm wondering…are you a tom?

Starinthesky: No

Cloudywhite: Are you or have you ever been in Thunder Clan?

Starinthesky: Yes

Hiddenbeauty: Are you pretty?  
Starinthesky: That depends on what you call pretty.

Flamekissed: I think I know who you are…

Stormofsand: Who?

Silverprincess: ya, who Flamekissed?

Starinthesky: Who do you think I am?

Flamekissed: Why would I tell you that? It would take some of the fun away. smirks

Dreamingrey: Aw c'mon Flame…

_Eyeofthetiger has left the room_

Hiddenbeauty: Good reddens…

Cloudywhite: I actually have to go too…

_Cloudywhite has left the room_

_Hiddenbeauty has left the room_

Silverprincess: No offense, but I've lost my interest…see you soon dream

Dreamingrey: If you're leaving I'm leaving.

_Silverprincess has left the room_

_Dreamingrey has left the room_

Flamekissed: Well everyone is gone now…

Stormofsand: Except me…but I'm going now too.

_Stormofsand has left the room_

Starinthesky: That leaves only us. So who do you think I am?

Flamekissed: I think you are Bluestar…

Starinthesky: Correct. See ya!

_Starinthesky has left the room_

Flamekissed: Interesting conversation…

_Flamekissed has left the room_

**A/N: Any suggestions? Good, bad, horrible, super bad, dumb, great, awesome? Well, need reviews! Hope you liked the chat room edition! **


	5. Emails Part 3

**A/N: I'm not going to tell who the cats are that are writing, their addresses will have to do, so stop bugging me about it. Thanx to all my reviewers who actually tried to figure it out!**

To: flamekissed.warriors.thunderclan

From: stormofsand.warriors.thunderclan

Message: Hi, cool chat room last night! I hope you set a date for the next one soon. purrs So did you ever figure out who Starinthesky was? If so, please tell me!

To: leopardspots.warriors.riverclan

From: talltom.warriors.windclan

Message: Did you get on the chat room? I didn't have time, one of my apprentices was sneaking off, sorta like we did by the gorge. grins Anyways, if you did get on, what happened? Anything interesting?

To: dreamingrey.warriors.thunderclan

From: Silverprincess.warriors.riverclan

Message: Hi, that was so fun last night on the chat room. I wonder who that Starinthesky was…Anyways, will I be able to see you today? I hope so, I miss you so much baby.

To: cloudywhite.warriors.thunderclan

From: hiddenbeauty.warriors.thunderclan

Message: Do you know when the next chat room will be? I really liked it last night. Close call though, we were almost caught! With Tigerstar there too! We'll have to be more careful from now on. I think, at the last Gathering, I saw Leopardstar sneak off with Tallstar...that is a little bizarre. Anyways, see ya later!

From: eyeofthetiger.warriors.shadowclan

To: flamekissed.warriors.thunderclan

Message: Your chat room was so stupid Fire! I hated it. Which is why I left without guessing who that stupid she-cat was. Did you find out? Well, whatever. I'm so looking forward to strangling your sorry little hide. purrs

To: flamekissed.warriors.thunderclan

From: Starinthesky.silverpelt.starclan

Message: It was great to be able to talk to you last night. But you must not tell any of the cats who I am! I'm not really supposed to be talking to any of you. I just miss the clan and all. Oh, Spottedleaf says hello. purrs


	6. Emails Part 4

**A/N: Sorry for the time between chappies, I have lots going on, including track. My other stories have been taking up most of my time, but anyways, here is the next chappie! **

FROM: blackasnight.warriors.farm

TO: flamekissed.warriors.thunderclan

Message: Firestar? Wow, it is so cool that we all have emails now! Oh, by the way this is Ravenpaw! Yay! Well purr to ya later!

TO: eyeofthetiger.warriors.shadowclan

FROM: flamekissed.warriors.thunderclan

Message: hisses Grrr….I'm so gonna get you for that! I really don't appreciate you sending messages to my computer saying, 'WARNING, KITTYPET IS NEAR, CAUTION!" Grrr…I hate you!

TO: starinthesky.warriors,starclan

FROM: flamekissed.warriors.thunderclan

Message: I promise not to tell anyone about purring to you and all. But is there any way you could have Tigerstar eliminated? He is driving me crazy, ahhhh!

TO: leopardspots.warriors.riverclan

FROM: talltom.warriors.windclan

Message: WHEN CAN I SEE YOU AGAIN? I'm sorry, but I miss you so badly my love! Do you know if you are going to have kits yet?

TO: Hiddenbeauty.warriors.thunderclan

FROM: Cloudywhite.warriors.thunderclan

Message: Really? Somehow I always knew that Leopardstar and Tallstar would end up together. I know that we have to be wayyyy more careful from now on. I think Firestar is okay with our love, but I dunno about all the other cats. See ya when we go hunting!

TO: Dreamingrey.warriors.thunderclan

FROM: Silverprincess.warriors.riverclan

Message: Yes yes yes! Yes you will see me today. I miss you too much to care if I get caught. If we do get caught by Tigerstar we can just run away together! Yes that would be great. We could have a family all our own.

TO: flamekissed.warriors.thunderclan

FROM: Stormofsand.warriors.thunderclan

Message: Hiya, wanna go hunting later today? Oh and I wanted to ask you, when will the next chat room be? I really enjoyed it. purrs Well see ya later if you wanna go hunting with me!

**A/N: Okay! I have decided the next chappie should be another chat room special! **


	7. Chat Room 2!

**A/N: Finally! The chat room is here!**

_Starinthesky has entered the room_

_Stormofsand has entered the room_

Stormofsand: you again? Who are you?

Starinthesky: that's for me to know!

_Hiddenbeauty has entered the room_

Hiddenbeauty: Yay, I'm not late!

Stormofsand: congratulations. The mystery cat is here again.

Starinthesky: Mystery Cat? I could get used to that.

Hiddenbeauty: um…yay?

_Eyeofthetiger has entered the room_

Eyeofthetiger: what did I miss?

Stormofsand: not much.

_Blackasnight has entered the room_

Hiddenbeauty: welcome to the chat room! Wait, who are you?

Blackasnight: Me? Oh, I'm Ravenpaw.

Eyeofthetiger: My former apprentice.

Starinthesky: No need to be rude Tigerstar.

Eyeofthetiger: oh that's great. You know me, but we have no clue who you are.

Stormofsand: Do you know me?

Hiddenbeauty: and me?

Starinthesky: Sandstorm and Brightheart.

Blackasnight: How do you know us all?

Stormofsand: she's gonna say, 'that's for me to know.'

Starinthesky: correct.

Eyeofthetiger: She's a stalker!

Hiddenbeauty: hey ya!

_Flamekissed had entered the room_

_Talltom has entered the room_

_Leopardspots has entered the room_

Stormofsand: Yay, Firestar!

Flamekissed: hiya!

Leopardspots: so he gets a welcome party and I don't?

Eyeofthetiger: get over it. Firestar is like, the center of attention.

Blackasnight: so? He's much better than you!

Hiddenbeauty: where is Cloudywhite?

Starinthesky: Cloudtail…he'll be on shortly.

Eyeofthetiger: and how do you know that?

Stormofsand: 'that's for me to know.'

Eyeofthetiger: Exactly. The only logical explanation is that she is a stalker.

Flamekissed: hey Star, I'm rather enjoying this guessing game.

Hiddenbeauty: Firestar do you know who she is?

Stormofsand?

Flamekissed: yep.

Stormofsand: and you didn't tell me?

Starinthesky: don't blame him, he's not permitted to tell anyone.

Eyeofthetiger: oh, so now your controlling clan leaders as well as stalking!

Talltom: this is all very bizarre.

Leopardspots: agreed.

_Cloudywhite has entered the room_

Hiddenbeauty: Yay, you're on sooner than I thought! Wait…that means Star was right!

Eyeofthetiger: stalker…

Starinthesky: I told you. No, I'm not a stalker, but look whose talking. Tiger, you're the one who has been stalking a certain tom lately.

Flamekissed: what?

Eyeofthetiger: omg you are a stalker!

Cloudywhite: stay away from my uncle!

Stormofsand: and my…mate!

Talltom: and…Firestar!

Leopardspots: lol

Eyeofthetiger: I'll do whatever I please!

Starinthesky: I'd rather not start that again Tigy.

Flamekissed: haven't you learned your lesson?

Hiddenbeauty: apparently not.

Blackasnight: grrr….hey haven't we forgotten what we were really talking about?

Leopardspots: what's that?

Blackasnight: WHO IS STARTINTHESKY?

Eyeofthetiger: a STALKER!

Starinthesky: wrong.

Talltom: ever wonder if she is a spirit? Like from Star Clan?

_Dreamingrey has entered the room_

_Silverprincess has entered the room_

Silverprincess: hello world!

Blackasnight: who are you?

Dreamingrey: Silverstream is she.

Eyeofthetiger: so…Tallstar, I think you may be on to something with that spirit garbage.

Starinthesky: WRONG!

Leopardspots: darn, I thought we were getting close too!

Flamekissed: um…wrong!

Stormofsand: well Firestar, if you don't trust me enough to tell me, then I'm leaving!

Eyeofthetiger: Yay!

Flamekissed: It's not that I don't trust you, I'm not allowed.

Hiddenbeauty: who's stopping you?

Cloudywhite: ya?

_Stormofsand has left the room_

_Flamekissed has left the room_

Eyeofthetiger: finally, let's get this party started!

Starinthesky: later kitties.

_Starinthesky has left the room_

Dreamingrey: well…the only left worth talking to is Silverstripe, and she's a little crazy tonight…so see ya.

_Dreamingrey has left the room_

Silverprincess: Greystripe! No!

_Silverprincess has left the room_

Talltom: interesting, but I'm older these days. I need sleep.

_Talltom has left the room_

_Leopardspots has left the room_

Eyeofthetiger: well then…who is left?

Blackasnight: present. But I need to go catch a rat and then hit the hay, literally.

_Blackasnight has left the room_

Hiddenbeauty: I'm here!

Cloudywhite: me too!

Starinthesky: purr

Eyeofthetiger: greeeeeeaaaaat. No one worth talking to.

_Eyeofthetiger has left the room_

Hiddenbeauty: well, since I only know Cloudtail and I can't talk to him personally with Star here, later.

_Hiddenbeauty has left the room_

Cloudywhite: I guess I'm gone too.

Starinthesky: Me too.

_Cloudywhite has left the room_

_Starinthesky has left the room_

**A/N: So how was it? Good enough to wait _that _long for? I hope so, now review!**


	8. Chat Room 3!

**A/N: Because of the demands of more chat rooms, I have decided to continue through the chat rooms! Lol Enjoy! **

_Eyeofthetiger has entered the room_

Eyeofthetiger: First one online? How…boring.

_Starinthesky has entered the room_

Eyeofthetiger: GREAT, YOU AGAIN?

Starinthesky: I didn't think it was possible but you actually beat me online…

_Leopardspots has entered the room_

_Talltom has entered the room_

Eyeofthetiger: Hey everyone, the STALKER is here!

Talltom: Yes, the stalker and Starinthesky.

Leopardspots: nice.

Eyeofthetiger: mouse-brain!

Starinthesky: Play it nice you two, Tallstar, u wouldn't want me telling your little secret would u?

Talltom: ha ha…umm..what secret?

Leopardspots: she's on to u!

Eyeofthetiger: whoa…what the heck is going on?

Talltom: nothing! Nothing is going on, why would something be going on, I mean I'm not hiding anything…nothing!

Eyeofthetiger: Ya…and that must mean that you are hiding something after all…what is it?

Leopardspots: even if we, I mean he, was hiding something, why would we tell _you?_

Starinthesky: ENOUGH!

Eyeofthetiger: U aren't the boss of me!

_Cloudywhite has entered the room_

Cloudywhite: sup my homies?

Eyeofthetiger: ya, um don't say that again…

Cloudywhite: can't a tom try to be cool?

Talltom: he can try alright…doesn't mean he'll succeed.

Cloudywhite: that lame huh?

Leopardspots: apparently.

Starinthesky: Nevermind.

_Blackasnight has entered the room_

Blackasnight: howdy yall!

Eyeofthetiger: what has happened to the world these days…

Starinthesky: -sigh-

_Shadowdark has entered the room_

Eyeofthetiger: Finally someone decent!

Starinthesky: Aw Shadow, your playing the same game as me?

Shadowdark: well if you can, than I can.

Eyeofthetiger: Darkpelt…what game are u playing?

Shadowdark: The same one as Bl-

Starinthesky: -as me.

Shadowdark: …ya….

-_PM BETWEEN STARINTHESKY AND SHADOWDARK-_

Starinthesky: don't blow our cover.

Shadowdark: excuse me…

Starinthesky: They don't know who I am.

Shadowdark: Ohhhhhh gotcha. You can trust me.

Starinthesky: I would like to believe that.

-_PM BETWEEN SHADOWDARK AND EYEOFTHETIGER-_

Shadowdark: I can tell ya who Starinthesky is.

Eyeofthetiger: I'm listening.

-_CHAT ROOM-_

_Hiddenbeauty has entered the room_

Hiddenbeauty: hello world and all who inhabit it!

Cloudywhite: hiya!

Eyeofthetiger: I know who the stalker is!

Blackasnight: Me too, you.

Leopardspots: I agree.

Talltom: Tigy, who did u think it was?

Eyeofthetiger: I don't think, I know.

Hiddenbeauty: WHO?

Starinthesky: I'm not a stalker to start with. Shadow, after this I'm gonna wring ur neck.

Shadowdark: ha, in ur dreams…wait…u have none!

Blackasnight: who is this shadow cat anyways?

Shadowdark: Darkpelt.

Blackasnight: But…ur _dead!_

Shadowdark: surprise.

Leopardspots: If Darkpelt is dead…and Starinthesky is gonna wring his neck and has no dreams…then she must be dead too.

Talltom: Ha, I was right! A spirit! No, two!

Starinthesky: way to go Darky. Now we get in major trouble.

Shadowdark: no one has to find out. Besides, u let Firestar know who u are, so I let Tigy know who I was.

Starinthesky: actually he knew before you told him.

Hiddenbeauty: who cares! Who is Star?

Eyeofthetiger: Oh just a certain, deceased clan leader!

Blackasnight: blue…Bluestar?

Talltom: How could I not have figured that out?

Leopardspots: omg!

Hiddenbeauty: Bluestar? OMG why couldn't u tell us?

Starinthesky: b/c I would get in major trouble…which now that u guys know I will be in major trouble soon!

Shadowdark: aw, just another careless mistake.

Starinthesky: thanx 2 u!

-_PM BETWEEN STARINTHESKY AND FLAMEKISSED-_

Starinthesky: u there?

Flamekissed: yes…and being ignored by Sandstorm.

Starinthesky: the cat's out of the bag.

Flamekissed: wha?

Starinthesky: Darkpelt let the cat out of the bag.

Flamekissed: He captured a cat…?

Starinthesky: sometimes ur just 2 dimwitted. He told Tigy who I was, now everyone knows.

Flamekissed: -sour face- GREAT.

-_PM BETWEEN FLAMEKISSED AND STORMOFSAND_-

Stormofsand: I'm leaving now.

Flamekissed: WAIT! I'll tell u who she is.

Stormofsand: Oh, now u can tell me! Wait…omg ur having an affair!

Flamekissed: stormy…we've been through this b4. I'm not having an affair!

Stormofsand: don't call me that any more. Nickname ur new 'friend' that.

Flamekissed: Sandstorm wait!

_Stormofsand is now offline_

_-CHAT ROOM-_

Hiddenbeauty: well, since everyone seems to have secrets…I guess I'll tell mine.

Cloudywhite: whoa, hang on there---

Hiddenbeauty: No, you'll like this Cloud.

Eyeofthetiger: hmm…more secrets? I was gonna leave, but maybe I'll stay a few more minutes.

Blackasnight: ur so…disposable!

Eyeofthetiger: thank you.

Shadowdark: ya ya. Go on Brightheart. I know the secret already, but what can I say, I see and know EVERYTHING.

Hiddenbeauty: ya, um, that's very disturbing…-shivers-

Cloudywhite: OKAY! What's ur secret, or…news?

Hiddenbeauty: I'm having kits!

Cloudywhite: REALLY? –purrs…and purrs, and purrs-

Eyeofthetiger: I'm guessing Mr. Purr over there in the father?

Shadowdark: Of course he is.

Blackasnight: Congrats.

Talltom: when will the kits be due?

Hiddenbeauty: soon.

-_PM BETWEEN TALLTOM AND LEOPARDSPOTS-_

Talltom: any news on _our_ kits?

Leopardspots: As far as I know…I'm not pregnant.

Talltom: but…I mean, we've been 'seeing' eachother long enough!

Leopardspots: I thought so too. But, a little extra time won't kill me.

Talltom: hmm…I like where this is going.

-_CHAT ROOM-_

Shadowdark: So Leopard, any news on your kits?

Leopardspots: -blushes- um…what r u purring about, Darkpelt?

Eyeofthetiger: whoa…a leader can't have kits if they're a queen!

Shadowdark: I know, that's why I brought it up!

Talltom: um…

Eyeofthetiger: oh, Mr. 'Talltom' seems to know a little about this!

Shadowdark: course he does, he's her 'friend'.

Eyeofthetiger: Darky, I'm liking this night more and more!

Shadowdark: me too, next it's time for your secrets to be revealed!

Eyeofthetiger: what?

Shadowdark: joking.

Hiddenbeauty: Leopard, are u pregnant?

Blackasnight?

Shadowdark: Not _yet._

Cloudywhite: As much as I love hearing cats' secrets…I'm a little disgusted.

Hiddenbeauty: no kidding. Tallstar and Leopardstar…together!

Starinthesky: Darkpelt, ur ruining everything.

Shadowdark: ya, and I love it!

Cloudywhite: excuse me…I feel some bile coming up…

_Cloudywhite has left the room_

Hiddenbeauty: Hey…I thought I was the one having kits!

_Hiddenbeauty has left the room_

Eyeofthetiger: c'mon Darkpelt, tell me EVERYTHING u know about EVERYONE!

Shadowdark: Hmm alright, but a few things may surprise u.

Eyeofthetiger: excellent.

_Shadowdark has left the room_

_Eyeofthetiger has left the room_

Starinthesky: I better go and restrain Darkpelt.

_Starinthesky has left the room_

Leopardspots: Tallstar…we better 'meet' one last time b4 we r banned forever.

Talltom: what r u talking about? When we r banned we can run off…together.

Leopardspots: ya I know. I just wanna 'see' u again.

Talltom: gotcha. –winks-

_Leopardspots has left the room_

_Talltom has left the room_

Blackasnight: ew grose! They must have forgotten I was here!

_Blackasnight has left the room_

**A/N: HA! There! As for shadowdark's secrets…I have no clue what he is talking about…none what-so-ever! So no questioning on that! ;) Now, review, review, review! Maybe if enough people review I shall do a PM'ing special…ya, that might work. **


	9. PMing Part 1

**O yes, there were questions about Darkpelt,A/N: Pm'ing Galore! Enjoy! it seems I made a mistake! Sry everyone, he is really Darkstripe! Apologies phor all!**

_-PM BETWEEN STARINTHESKY AND SHADOWDARK-_

Starinthesky: boy is Lionheart upset with you!

Shadowdark: hey hey hey, he is upset with both of us!

Starinthesky: -laughs hysterically- you mouse-brain! He thinks I only showed up to try and stop you from revealing everyone's secrets!

Shadowdark: ya, well…I'm also gonna reveal someone else's secret.

Starinthesky: o yes, and who would that be?

Shadowdark: you of course.

Starinthesky: me? What have I to hide? –purrs-

Shadowdark: Well, for instance, that you were chatting with everyone before I even thought about it!

Starinthesky: at least I didn't tell everyone who I was first thing!

Shadowdark: and I did?

Starinthesky: you _are _a mouse-brain. Yes u fool!

Shadowdark: curses…I had hoped you had forgotten…well I'm still telling Lionheart.

Starinthesky: why would he believe you? We've caught u in a number of unworthy tasks lately anyways…he would think you were trying to blame the wrap on me!

Shadowdark: It seems I am paying the price for my bad reputation then…

Starinthesky: -laughs- of course.

_-PM BETWEEN BLACKASNIGHT AND EYEOFTHETIGER-_

Blackasnight: Tell me again _why_ you decided to bother me?

Eyeofthetiger: Well, Darkstripe is busy talking to Bluestar, I would never bother Firestar, Cloudtail and Brightheart are a waste of breath, and Leopardstar is busy talking to Tallstar, so that leaves you…

Blackasnight: you could go PM someone else…like a cat that never bothers to login to the chat rooms…

Eyeofthetiger: Do you have someone in mind then, apprentice?

Blackasnight: hey, I may be an Apprentice, but it doesn't mean I'm not…good enough to be a Warrior!

Eyeofthetiger: no one ever bothered to make you one…

Blackasnight: Out here in the wild has made my senses keener than ever, I'm purrfectly fine.

Eyeofthetiger: oh what ever…back to my question…do you have someone in mind?

Blackasnight: hmm…just PM someone from Shadow Clan. Wait a minute…I just thought of something, aren't you…dead, just like Darkstripe and Bluestar? Didn't Scourge kill you?

Eyeofthetiger: It seems you are the lucky winner. First one to realize that.

Blackasnight: wait another minute…I know why u never bothered to tell anyone! And why Darkstripe and Bluestar didn't bother to get you in trouble!

Eyeofthetiger: -evil smile- and why is that?

Blackasnight: Because you didn't go to Star Clan, did you. You went to Wicked Clan!

Eyeofthetiger: Brava. Very impressive.

Blackasnight: So, it's true, there is a Wicked Clan?

Eyeofthetiger: It appears so.

Blackasnight: What's it like?

Eyeofthetiger: You find out when you get here.

Blackasnight: HEY!

_-PM BETWEEN DREAMINGREY AND SILVERPRINCESS-_

Dreamingrey: I forgot to login in to the chat room.

Silverprincess: So did I…

Dreamingrey: So, when you…_died…_you did go to Star Clan, right?

Silverprincess: well of course.

Dreamingrey: you didn't get in trouble for…us?

Silverprincess: Nay.

Dreamingrey: all this time, I had almost forgotten that you were dead.

Silverprincess: How? I died like…a long time ago.

Dreamingrey: Ya, but it seems just yesterday I was asking you to go hunting with me.

Silverprincess: ah hem. You were…just I had to decline because I can't leave Star Clan.

Dreamingrey: Oh ya…

_-PM BETWEEN STORMOFSAND AND FLAMEKISSED-_

Flamekissed: Okay, you have to listen to me this time..

Stormofsand: Oh no…Starinthesky is pregnant isn't she…

Flamekissed: -beats his head on a tree- NO! Just…listen.

Stormofsand: why should I.

Flamekissed: BECAUSE! You won't be sorry!

Stormofsand: FINE!

Flamekissed: Okay, Starinthesky is from Star Clan. She is actually-

Stormofsand: You're having an affair with a dead she-cat?

Flamekissed: NO! Will you just listen to me?

Stormofsand: you are a sick-o! I NEVER wanna even think about having kits with you again….grose!

_Stormofsand is now offline_

Flamekissed: -sigh- she's having mood swings.

_-PM BETWEEN LEOPARDSPOTS AND TALLTOM-_

Talltom: you know the other night, during the chat room?

Leopardspots: ya uh huh.

Talltom: well, afterwards when u were asking me to meet you…

Leopardspots: ya…

Talltom: We sorta grossed Blackasnight out…he was still on.

Leopardspots: O great…poor little apprentice.

Talltom: I think he is gonna be mentally scarred.

Leopardspots: you mean he wasn't before?

Talltom:….uh…I didn't think so…

Leopardspots: It will be our entire fault! OMG!

Talltom; well sheesh….don't beat yourself up about it…

Leopardspots: -moans-

Talltom: okay…don't moan again….

Leopardspots: I was being dramatic.

Talltom: still…it does not imply anything…appropriate.

Leopardspots: sorry…

Talltom: It's okay, I forgive you. –purrs-

**A/N: hmm…I think that is good enough for my first Pm'ing chappie. Yep, Now, please review review review! It not only makes me feel good, but encourages me to continue with the chat-rooms and Pm'ing! Lol, now I think I did pretty Anyways…you can all stop reading thisgood with updating this story quickly. A/N and review now! **


	10. Private Chat Rooms Part 1!

**A/N: Okay everyone another chappie is here! This one will be Pm's and Private Chat Rooms, meaning you can only be in the room if invited by the host. ;) Enjoy!**

_-FLAMEKISSED'S CHAT ROOM –_

_Flamekissed has invited the following to their chat room: Starinthesky and Stormofsand_

Flamekissed: are we all here?

Starinthesky: present.

Flamekissed: …

Starinthesky: …

Flamekissed: Sandstorm isn't here is she?

Starinthesky: It appears she rejected your invite.

Flamekissed: -sigh-

_-PM BETWEEN STORMOFSAND AND FLAMEKISSED-_

Flamekissed: r u there?

Stormofsand: duh.

Flamekissed: oh c'mon Sandstorm…

Stormofsand: No. I won't 'c'mon' and be fooled by you again. Besides, your girlfriend is in your chat room, and I want nothing to do with her, NOTHING!

Flamekissed: She's not my girlfriend, and if you'll just listen I can tell you who she is!

_Stormofsand is now offline_

Flamekissed: -bites tongue- I'm on the verge of cursing you! Sheesh, she-cats are nothing but trouble, what with their emotions and all.

_-_NORMAL CHAT ROOM-

Eyeofthetiger: um...where is everyone?

-waits a few minutes-

Eyeofthetiger: this stinks! –grumbles-

_Eyeofthetiger has been invited to Shadowdark's private chat room_

_-SHADOWDARK'S CHAT ROOM-_

_Eyeofthetiger has accepted your invitation_

Shadowdark: I have a question.

Eyeofthetiger: shoot.

Shadowdark: actually two…

Eyeofthetiger: ya…?

Shadowdark: okay, first, does it ever seem like everyone hates us?

Eyeofthetiger: only every second of my after-life.

Shadowdark: good…that means I'm not mouse-brained.

Eyeofthetiger: what?

Shadowdark: Well I thought I might only b imagining that everyone hated me…and since you agree, I'm not mouse-brained.

Eyeofthetiger: -laughs- Darky, Darky, Darky. Let me explain something to you.

Shadowdark: uh…if you promise never to call me that again.

Eyeofthetiger: only if you promise to let me break that promise.

Shadowdark: …deal.

Eyeofthetiger: -purrs- Okay, now, even if I agree that everyone hates us, it doesn't prove you aren't mouse-brained. Because, infact, you are very mouse-brained. What were you thinking b4 you died? Attacking Firestar…that's very mouse-brained. Only I am strong enough for that task.

Shadowdark: yes but you were dead.

Eyeofthetiger: -sighs- nevermind. What was your second question?

Shadowdark: O ya! -grins- what's it like, being stuck in Wicked Clan while I got away?

Eyeofthetiger: don't push your luck furball.

Shadowdark: ya, ya,ya…so. What is it like down there?

Eyeofthetiger: Very…dark…and hot. O yes, did I forget to mention a certain black tom running around like he owns the place?

Shadowdark: oh, oh, oh! I know who that tom is!

Eyeofthetiger: continue.

Shadowdark: That's Satinclaw! He _does _own the place, mouse-brain! He was the first cat to go to Wicked Clan, which he named after discovering he couldn't possibly be in Star Clan.

Eyeofthetiger: whoa…where did you find all that out?

Shadowdark: Um…let's say I had to deal with him on my way to Star Clan.

Eyeofthetiger: poor you.

Shadowdark: you better be careful…I know he is very mean.

Eyeofthetiger: ya think?

Shadowdark: -nods- does he have an ID?

Eyeofthetiger: ya…he's clawsofdeath. I never PM'ed him though, and I don't plan to.

Shadowdark: Oh…well he PM's me a lot then. He is usually telling me to watch it because he's trying to get Star Clan to give up custody of me.

Eyeofthetiger: -starts laughing, very hard-

Shadowdark: hey! What's so funny!

Eyeofthetiger: -laughter subsides- you had better hope he never gets his paws on you!

Shadowdark: wh…why?

Eyeofthetiger: because, I know for sure, he likes you.

Shadowdark: ew! He's like _that?_

Eyeofthetiger: yep…I feel very bad for you!

-_LEOPARDSPOTS' PRIVATE CHAT ROOM--_

Talltom: so…you like cheese?

Blackasnight: yep!

Leopardspots: and where did you discover this…this cheese of yours?

Blackasnight: Oh well, you know how there are houses around the farm?

Talltom: I do.

Leopardspots: sure…

Blackasnight: ya well I was stalking around because one of those houses has a bird inside, and it looks very tasty, anyways, I was stalking around and then I smelt something unique. I followed the scent and then there was this yellowy smooth thing on the ground. It tasted very good!

Talltom: how do you know it's called 'cheese'?

Blackasnight: Oh, when one of the Two Legs saw me and started smacking me with a hard stick like thing, it had bristles of some sort, I heard it say 'U filthy cat! Stop stealing our cheese!'

Leopardspots: interesting…very interesting.

Talltom: I'll say.

Blackasnight: I went back and stole some more you know.

Leopardspots: you're going to turn into a mouse, I saw one of them eating a yellowy smooth thing as well. I guess it was cheese.

Blackasnight: o ya, they love cheese. They tried to steal mine! I ate them for that.

Talltom: I bet your very fat right now.

Blackasnight: well…I don't have a problem!

Leopardspots: he has a problem.

Talltom: agreed…he has another one that is unfixable too.

Blackasnight: I do?

Leopardspots: ya, your brain.

_-HIDDENBEAUTY'S PRIVATE CHAT ROOM--_

Cloudywhite: So…when are your, our, kits going to be born again?

Hiddenbeauty: Cloudtail, will you stop asking me that every five seconds!

Cloudywhite: what if I say no…

Hiddenbeauty: Then I'm going to wring your neck and throw you at a tree!

Cloudywhite: -thinks- which tree?

Hiddenbeauty: you're hopeless!

Cloudywhite: Ya I guess so. But I was good enough for you to pick me!

Hiddenbeauty: true enough.

Cloudywhite: Have you noticed that Sandstorm has been kinda…off lately?

Hiddenbeauty: ya…I wonder why.

Cloudywhite: I would hope Firestar has been able to tell her who Bluestar is by now.

Hiddenbeauty: O that can't be all that's bothering her…I mean, even if he hasn't, she should have a better reason to be all worked up and distant than that.

Cloudywhite: Or worse…

Hiddenbeauty: what?

Cloudywhite: she could have an even better reason than Firestar that is making her worked up and distant!

Hiddenbeauty: that's what I just said you mouse-brain!

Cloudywhite: you did? Wow…I'm getting more mouse-brained everyday.

Hiddenbeauty: I believe that's correct.

Cloudywhite: so…do you think she _does _have a better reason?

Hiddenbeauty: I have no clue.

_-STORMOFSAND'S PRIVATE CHAT ROOM-_

Dustydays: Ya…is that all that has you worked up?

Stormofsand: Dustpelt…

Dustydays: what…I'm just saying, that's not a big deal. Maybe you should let him tell you who it is.

Stormofsand: I don't want to know who he is cheating on me with!

Dustydays: maybe he's not cheating.

Stormofsand: ya, and mice eat dogs.

Dustydays: -sigh- so what do you want me to do about it?

Stormofsand: well I figure if Firestar is gonna cheat on me, then I can cheat on him, right?

Dustydays: uh, um…ya…I guess so…

Stormofsand: right! So, I need someone I can cheat with.

Dustydays: I wonder _who _you have in mind. -clears throat-

Stormofsand: mouse-brain, it's you.

Dustydays: Ya…as much as I love the idea of being your play-thing…I could get in serious trouble with Firestar when he finds out.

Stormofsand: just blame it on me! After all, this is my evil plan…and besides…I know you like me.

Dustydays: ya…but I've liked you a long time, anyone could have figured that out. I'm surprised it's taken you this long,.

Stormofsand: I've known…but that's not the point. The point is, I know you'll agree. With a little enticing…

Dustydays: But…-gulps- ah c'mon! won't you feel bad afterwards?

Stormofsand: well Firestar sure doesn't feel bad! If he doesn't, then neither will I.

Dustydays: Right…then play-thing time it is…

Stormofsand: excellent. I'll show Firestar just who he is cheating on!

**A/N: There ya go! Sandstorm is going to get herself into trouble with her crazy schemes and such, lol. Hope you enjoyed! You learned about Satinclaw, cheese, and evil plots all in one chappie! Now, review! **


	11. Announcement

**A/N: Hello all who enjoy Warrior Cat Emails! I have some good news I'd like to announce. I have recently been able to find Midnight, book number 1 in the New Prophecy, as you all know. I am glad to say that after reading it along with New Prophecy 2 and 3, I am now caught up to most of my reviewers. I am currently reading Starlight, 200 or so pages along, and once I am finished with it I shall continue Warrior Cat Emails and add a few more cats to the plot, as many have requested. Though I may have a few glitches to work out seeing there are many things I have created that mingle with the NP characters. Anyways, just bare with me as I struggle, slightly, to add those characters in. When I next update all the cats will be in their new homes, after the NP occurred. A few of the characters I will be adding are: Squirrelflight. Leafpool, Brambleclaw, Hawkfrost, and possibly Crowfeather. Like it or not I find Crowfeather absolutely appalling. I can not stand him at all! XD Yes well, if you have any suggestions for the story please suggest away, and please show your support by reviewing this little update! **

**-PhantomFan07**


	12. New Prophecy Chat Rooms Part 1!

**A/N: Okay everyone I just finished Starlight, and let me say one thing. AWESOME! As most of my reviewers know, I'm not too fond of Crowfeather, but he will be in my story soon enough. XD For this chappie I am introducing Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw. We are going to have to pretend that time has slipped away to the end of Starlight, but Sandstorm is still upset with Firestar, who has continued to speak with Bluestar in chat rooms. Okay, that should clear any obstacles up that I have. XD Enjoy! (I think I may let Hawkfrost slip into this chappie as well XD)**

_-PM BETWEEN STORMOFSAND AND DUSTYDAYS-_

Dustydays: okay Sandstorm, I've played your game long enough. I still have to think about Ferncloud! What would she think if she knew I have been helping you make Firestar jealous all this time?

Stormofsand: Just forget about her for a little while longer…Firestar is going to crack any minute now!

Dustydays: F…forget about Ferncloud? After all we've been through?

Stormofsand: -sigh- that's what I said.

Dustydays: not in a million moons.

Stormofsand: oh c'mon!

Dustydays: No! I can't betray her anymore. I'm through helping you! Firestar isn't even cheating on you!

Stormofsand: that's mouse-brained.

Dustydays: No, you're mouse-brained. Later Sandstorm, maybe you will figure this out soon.

_Dustydays has signed out_

_-PM BETWEEN EYEOFTHETIGER AND SHADOWDARK-_

Shadowdark: So, what did he do next…?

Eyeofthetiger: Oh, he ran around and yowled your name out…a lot.

Shadowdark: -groans- Satinclaw can't like me! I don't deserve this!

Eyeofthetiger: hmm…moons ago you tried to kill your leader. Ya, that sounds pretty deserving to me.

Shadowdark: hmmm….sound familiar? It's exactly what you did moons ago!

Eyeofthetiger: yes…but I enjoy it here. You wouldn't believe some of the evil schemes these cats tried to pull off! They are much better than mine!

Shadowdark: I'm so thankful I persuaded Lionheart to let me into StarClan.

Eyeofthetiger: -grins- why?

Shadowdark: you know darned well why! You stupid furball!

Eyeofthetiger: -purr-

Shadowdark: Okay, I'm gonna go look at WickedClan and see what that crazy leader of yours is up too.

Eyeofthetiger: Hmm. Evil plot!

Shadowdark: huh?

Eyeofthetiger: I know how I can become leader of WickedClan!

Shadowdark: yeah…

Eyeofthetiger: I can capture you and make you my hostage, then take you to WickedClan and let Satinclaw torture you! But, he can only have you if he makes me the new leader!

Shadowdark: you touch one hair on my pelt and I'll rip you eyes out of their sockets!

Eyeofthetiger: -evil laughter in the background- I'd like to see you try.

Shadowdark: -groans- You're really going to do this aren't you?

Eyeofthetiger: you can count on it.

_Shadowdark has signed out and fled to the ranks of StarClan for good_

Eyeofthetiger: what a strange little tom…I'll find him yet!

_-PM BETWEEN CLAWSOFDEATH AND EYEOFTHETIGER-_

Clawsofdeath: who dares to disturb me during my chanting of the name 'Darkstripe'?

Eyeofthetiger: Uh….it's just me, Tigerstar.

Clawsofdeath: oh…very well. Did you have some random reason for Pm'ing me?

Eyeofthetiger: actually I did.

Clawsofdeath: well get on with it!

Eyeofthetiger: I've got a proposition for ya.

Clawsofdeath: you wanna get married?

Eyeofthetiger: wha…what the heck r u talking about?

Clawsofdeath: proposition…you know, proposing?

Eyeofthetiger: -sighs- okay, I said proposition, not propose. I want to make a deal you stupid furball!

Clawsofdeath: -low tone- NEVER insult your leader.

Eyeofthetiger: -to himself- why I insult myself?

Clawsofdeath: wha?

Eyeofthetiger: nothing! Now, on with the deal?

Clawsofdeath: continue.

Eyeofthetiger: I want to be leader of WickedClan…and I have a gift to offer to you for your succession.

Clawsofdeath: what?

Eyeofthetiger: listen…if you let me become leader I will give you…

Clawsofdeath: what, what, what?

Eyeofthetiger: Darkstripe.

Clawsofdeath: DEAL!

_-HAWKSTAR'S PRIVATE CHATROOM-_

_Hawkstar has invited Daughteroffire and Amberthorns_

Amberthorns: Hawkfrost?

Hawkstar: Who else would make their ID 'Hawkstar'?

Daughteroffire: Brambleclaw? Hawkfrost? I suppose you two are plotting something and want me to help now.

Amberthorns: No! Honest, he just invited me into this Chat Room a few seconds ago!

Hawkstar: it's true.

Amberthorns: just listen to me Squirrelflight…

Daughteroffire: why should I? You've seen what this traitor does, and you still trust him more than me!

Hawkstar: I'm guessing this is a relationship problem?

Daughteroffire: stay out of this! You have been nothing but trouble, and this is none of your business! Besides…Brambleclaw and I are through forever.

_Daughteroffire has signed out_

Hawkstar: actually I believe it's a lot of my business considering you're my brother…

Amberthorns: _half-_brother. And she does have a point…

Hawkstar: about you trusting me even though I helped Mudclaw, or that it's none of my business? XD

Amberthorns: both. What happened to that furball anyways?

Hawkstar: um…the lightening struck a tree and crushed him…

Amberthorns: o yeah…I forgot.

Hawkstar: It's alright, you're mind is clouded because you wish Squirrelflight didn't think of Tigerstar every time she sees you.

Amberthorns: you know too much…

Hawkstar: well it's only natural for me to understand when you're not feeling yourself…

Amberthorns: then you'll understand why I need to sign off and get some rest?

Hawkstar: of course.

_Amberthorns has signed off_

_-PM BETWEEN DREAMINGREY AND FLAMEKISSED-_

Dreamingrey: hello…?

Flamekissed: Greystripe? You're alive!

Dreamingrey: ya…I escaped the Twolegs… but what happened? The whole forest is…gone.

Flamekissed: we…we left. How are you on a computer if you're in the forest anyways?

Dreamingrey: so happens one of the computers survived the monsters. Wait, it's your old computer! It's got all these secrets stored in it! –purrs-

Flamekissed: hey…don't mess with that!

Dreamingrey: fine, not yet anyways.

Flamekissed: -sighs in relief-

Dreamingrey: where are you guys anyways? Is Stormfur alright?

Flamekissed: We are far far away. Actually he's not with us…he stayed with the Tribe of Rushing Water. A certain she-cat caught his attention there.

Dreamingrey: but he's okay?

Flamekissed: I would assume so…on your journey to our home you will most likely run into the Tribe.

Dreamingrey: but how do I get there?

Flamekissed: Pass Highstones, go through the mountains, the Tribe should give you shelter, food, and water, we told them to watch out for you…and then follow our scents…River Clan should be the first Clan you run into.

Dreamingrey: you make it sound so…easy. But I know it wasn't.

Flamekissed: No. it wasn't. But you can make it! You're still my deputy!

Dreamingrey: then you haven't replaced me?

Flamekissed: I could never do that.

Dreamingrey: -purrs- Then I shall come right away, after looking at all these little secrets…

Flamekissed: Greystripe…no…

_Dreamingrey has signed off_

Flamekissed: o well…I've nothing to hide anyways. I just like leading him on.

_Flamekissed has signed out_

**A/N: So what did you think? Too short? Too long? Too un-funny? Well I am new to adding NP characters, but I will try to make it funny as well! XD Now, please review with your thoughts, and Thank you Dewflower for the name ideas. Hawkstar is a name she gave to me, as well as Amberthorns and Daughteroffire. For that this chappie is dedicated to Dewflower! XD**


	13. New Prophecy Chat Rooms Part 2!

**A/N: Thank for the reviews everyone!**

_-PM BETWEEN GOLDENLIGHT AND EYEOFTHETIGER-_

Eyeofthetiger: Lionheart? That you?

Goldenlight: Tigerstar! What do you want?

Eyeofthetiger: Well…I was looking for a certain tom that seems to have eluded my grasp…

Goldenlight: I can see you haven't changed a bit.

Eyeofthetiger: Well I'm flattered, but really this is no time for idle chit chat.

Goldenlight: then get on with it…

Eyeofthetiger: Let me cut to the chase…I'm looking for Darkstripe.

Goldenlight: Darkstripe? Why in the world of mice are you looking for him?

Eyeofthetiger: Oh…just wanted to…tell him something.

Goldenlight: uh huh…now. Give me one good reason why I should tell you where he is.

Eyeofthetiger: Well…he made a deal with Satinclaw.

Goldenlight: what kind of deal?

Eyeofthetiger: He was going to tell Satinclaw how to take over StarClan in return for…bacon.

Goldenlight: bacon? He would give up StarClan….for BACON?

Eyeofthetiger: Bacon 'good.

Goldenlight: I always knew he wasn't a bright one…but for bacon? I guess I'll tell you where that furball is.

Eyeofthetiger: Excellent!

_-PM BETWEEN DAUGHTEROFFIRE AND POOLOFSTARS-_

Daughteroffire: Why does he trust Hawkfrost more than me?

Poolofstars: Did he ever say he trusted Hawkfrost more than you?

Daughteroffire: he didn't have to, it's obvious Leafpool!

Poolofstars: Maybe you're over-exaggerating….

Daughteroffire: over- exaggerating?

Poolofstars: yeah…

Daughteroffire: No way.

Poolofstars: well they are brothers Squirrelflight…Brambleclaw can talk to Hawkfrost, but it doesn't mean anything.

Daughteroffire: it means he's turning into another Tigerstar…

Poolofstars: No it doesn't! You're imagining that!

Daughteroffire: No I'm not!

Poolofstars: Look, I can't do anything to help you until you admit that you're being dramatic.

Daughteroffire: No. I'm not!

_Daughteroffire has signed off_

_-PM BETWEEN POOLOFSTARS AND FLYINGCROW-_

Flyingcrow: so…she signed off?

Poolofstars: yeah…I'm really worried about her.

Flyingcrow: Don't worry about her…Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight have always been pretty close…she'll get over it.

Poolofstars: I hope so…

Flyingcrow: I wonder if chatting with cats from other clans is against the Warrior Code.

Poolofstars: I don't think so…I hope not.

Flyingcrow: yeah…let's join the normal Chat Room.

Poolofstars: all right.

-_CHAT ROOM-_

Leopardspots: The cheese was moldy?

Blackasnight: uh huh! I had to spit it out!

Dustydays: -laughs- I feel bad for you. Eating moldy cheese!

Cloudywhite: oh give him a break…-stifles a laugh-

Hiddenbeauty: what did it taste like?

Flyingcrow: what's going on?

Poolofstars: What's everyone talking about?

Amberthorns: Ravenpaw ate moldy cheese…

Hawkstar: what's cheese?

Blackasnight: it' yellow, and good!

Frondsofacloud: It's a two-leg food!

Hawkstar: EW!

Blackasnight: it's still good…

Leopardspots: Ravenpaw, what happened to your home?

Blackasnight: well…it's still here.

Frondsofacloud: So it survived the monsters?

Blackasnight: barely, but yes.

Dustydays: Have you seen the elders that stayed behind?

Blackasnight: no…I didn't even know they stayed!

Hawkstar: they're probably in StarClan by now.

Amberthorns: well, we don't know for sure…

Blackasnight: Yay!

Cloudywhite: what?

Blackasnight: I found more cheese!

Hiddenbeauty: make sure there's no mold on it before you eat it…

Hawkstar: or better, don't!

Blackasnight: but its cheese!  
Hawkstar: and your point is?  
Frondsofacloud: eat if you want to.

Blackasnight: Yay!

Cloudywhite: riiiiiiight…

Leopardspots: so…

Dustydays: I'm very bored in this chat room…

Hiddenbeauty: then leave…

Dustydays: then I'd be more bored b/c I would have nothing to do but go to sleep…

Amberthorns: -yawns- cry me a river.

Poolofstars: I agree with Dustpelt…it's getting very boring.

Blackasnight: well, on the bright side, my cheese tasted good. XD

Hawkstar: ya. No one really cares.

Blackasnight: ya well…I care!

Cloudywhite: so?

Leopardspots: so…

Amberthorns: so…

Hawkstar: so…

Hiddenbeauty: so…

Dustydays: so…

Poolofstars: so…

Frondsofacloud: so…

Flyingcrow: so…

Blackasnight: enough with the "so's"!

Leopardspots: Anyone here watching the FIFA World Cup?

Amberthorns: Oh! I am!

Blackasnight: me too! Germany just got creamed by Italy!

Hawkstar: curse Italy…

Poolofstars: I want Portugal to win!

Flyingcrow: I can't believe Brazil lost to…France.

Frondsofacloud: Hey, I'm rooting for France!

Dustydays: What the heck are you guys talking about? What's FIFA?

Cloudywhite: I'm lost as well…

Amberthorns: only the coolest soccer on earth!

Leopardspots: Italy is going to win for sure. I wonder how well they would do against France…

Flyingcrow: You won't ever find out! Portugal is going to skin their pelts!

Dustydays: riiiiiiight…can we discuss some other matter?

Cloudywhite: like…The mice catching tournament?

Leopardspots: is there a mice-catching tournament?

Blackasnight: I would win!

Frondsofacloud: only because you live in a barn-full of mice!

Blackasnight: so?

Flyingcrow: No no no, I would win!

Hawkstar: you gotta be kidding me…

Amberthorns: ya, I would win, not you!

Poolofstars: Um…I really don't think there is a mice-catching tournament!

Cloudywhite: I'm going to go ask the Clan Leaders if we could start an annual mice-catching tournament then!

Dustydays: I'll back you up in that request!

Frondsofacloud: Don't we have to sign a petition?

Cloudywhite: I guess it would help…I'm signing!

Amberthorns: you know I am…!

Frondsofacloud: me too!

Flyingcrow: ditto!

Dustydays: well of course I will. XD

Leopardspots: Put my name down please.

Hawkstar: none of you stand a chance because, I'm signing it!

Poolofstars: I want to be the host!

Hiddenbeauty: Aw…I wanted to be the host!

Cloudywhite: you can both be host(s)!

Poolofstars: yay!

Dustydays: okay, let's go get the Leaders to see our petition!

Flyingcrow: mouse-brain, first we have to make one!

Hawkstar: then let's do so!

Frondsofacloud: let's all meet at the Island to make one then!

Hiddenbeauty: when?

Amberthorns: now!

Cloudywhite: yeah!

_Cloudywhite has signed off_

_Amberthorns has signed off_

_Hawkstar has signed off_

_Hiddenbeauty has signed off_

_Flyingcrow has signed off_

_Leopardspots has signed off_

_Frondsofacloud has signed off_

_Poolofstars has signed off_

_Dustydays had signed off_

Blackasnight: too bad I can't compete…-sniffles-

_Blackasnight has signed off_

**A/N: And that wraps that chappie up. XD enjoy, but more importantly, REVIEW! XD **


	14. New Prophecy Chat Rooms Part 3!

**A/N: Another day another chappie!**

-_PM BETWEEN CLAWSOFDEATH AND EYEOFTHETIGER-_

Eyeofthetiger: I have a present for you!

Clawsofdeath: you do? What is it!

Eyeofthetiger: I give you, DARKSTRIPE!

Clawsofdeath: -jumps up and down in excitement- thanky thanky thanky! Where is he?

Eyeofthetiger: in your den…or should I say_, my_ new den?

Clawsofdeath: um…not until you prove you have Drakstripe.

Eyeofthetiger: fine, I'll go get him. –leaves the computer and comes back a few minutes later-

Clawsofdeath: well?

Eyeofthetiger: w…well what?

Clawsofdeath: where is Darkstripe?

Eyeofthetiger: Yeah..he he…um..the funniest thing happened…you see I went to your den and….Dar…Darkstripe was sorta…gone…

Clawsofdeath: you lied! You never even got him. You led me on!

Eyeofthetiger: no no no, I swear by StarClan! He was tied up and everything!

Clawsofdeath: hmm…now that I think about it, trickery is a good way to get what you want. Maybe you still are suitable for the position of leader…

Eyeofthetiger: really, you mean it?

Clawsofdeath: NO! Of course not! Being leader is too much fun to just give up! –Evilly laughs-

Eyeofthetiger: -grumbles-

_-PM BETWEEN EYEOFTHETIGER AND SHADOWDARK-_

Shadowdark: I'm not speaking to you anymore!

Eyeofthetiger: Oh c'mon Darky…I was going to let you go once I became leader.

Shadowdark: How do I know you aren't lying?

Eyeofthetiger: don't you trust me?

Shadowdark: trust you? You trespassed into StarClan territory, told a lie to Lionheart about me and Satinclaw, attacked me, gagged and bound my limbs together, put me in a sac, and carried me into the depths of WickedClan as a sacrifice to your evil leader!

Eyeofthetiger: ya…no reason to be suspicious.

Shadowdark: -sighs-

Eyeofthetiger: aw c'mon…

Shadowdark: whoa…you kinda seem desperate.

Eyeofthetiger: who me? Desperate? Never.

Shadowdark: what are you lonely without me to be your friend?

Eyeofthetiger: No! Besides, you're not a friend. Technically you are one of my many victims.

Shadowdark: Then why don't you treat me like you do the rest?

Eyeofthetiger: how's that?

Shadowdark: leave me alone after you're done experimenting!

-_PM BETWEEN AMBERTHORNS AND DAUGHTEROFFIRE-_

Amberthorns: oh Squirrelflight…!

Daughteroffire: what do you want?

Amberthorns: let's see…just wanted to tell you about the mice-catching tournament.

Daughteroffire: what?

Amberthorns: well. Actually it's not an official tournament. But all the cats are signing a petition to send to the leaders, asking for an annual mice-catching tournament.

Daughteroffire: sounds cool enough. I love catching mice.

Amberthorns: well then, I'll take you to sign it.

Daughteroffire: No that's alright.

Amberthorns: you aren't going to sign?

Daughteroffire: No, I'm signing. But Leafpool can take me. You're not the only cat who knows where the petition is.

Amberthorns: oh c'mon Squirrelflight, can't you just get over the fact that I 'talk' to my half-brother? It's no biggy…

Daughteroffire: NO!

_Daughteroffire has signed off_

_-LEADERS CHAT ROOM-_

Flamekissed: Okay…a mice-catching tournament?

Leopardspots: Look at how many cats signed this petition…

Asinglestar: I would love to compete in this! Um…if it were real…

Starofdarkness: when did they come up with this scandal?

Flamekissed: well…I think we have to make an annual mice-catching tournament.

Asinglestar: Yay!

Starofdarkness: why?

Flamekissed: well, look at how many cats signed it!

Starofdarkness: yeah…so?

Leopardspots: More cats signed it than not. And that means most cats would be happy if we made a tournament. As leaders we are supposed to keep our clans happy.

Starofdarkness: well what about the cats who _didn't _sign?

Asinglestar: They probably haven't heard about it yet.

Flamekissed: anyways, who votes to create a tournament?

Leopardspots: Aye.

Asinglestar: Aye.

Flamekissed: Aye.

Starofdarkness: Nay.

Leopardspots: three beats one!

Starofdarkness: aw c'mon! It's stupid! Just a tournament where you eat mice!

Flamekissed: Moving on to the next matter…where shall we host the contest, and rules.

Asinglestar: Um…we could do something where all the clans' contestant meet at the Island, then we put them into pairs, and scramble the contestants throughout the territories, making sure no cat is in their rightful territory, that way the have to use their senses alone, not their judgement of where the best hunting places would be.

Leopardspots; well put…

Flamekissed: I like that, except I don't think we should do pairs…we should know who _the _best cat is, not pair.

Starofdarkness: yeah…I got a problem with all this…

Asinglestar: what is it?

Starofdarkness: I don't want a bunch of cats from other clans roaming through _my _territory!

Leopardspots: then we could…choose one cat, that's not competing, from every clan to guard the territory and be like a scout.

Flamekissed: good idea…now…I don't think the leaders should compete…we should be at the finish of the tournament to congratulate the winners…

Starofdarkness: fine with me.

Asinglestar: aw…I sorta wanted to compete…but I see your logic.

Leopardstar: Agreed.

Flamekissed: well then…I think it's settled.

Asinglestar: you're forgetting something.

Leopardstar: he is?

Starofdarkness: yes…when is this hootenanny being held?

Flamekissed: How about the day after the next Gathering?

Leopardspots: fine by me.

Asinglestar: It might taint the Gathering though…they might all be arguing over who will win instead of telling Clan news and keeping peace…

Starofdarkness: I think our cats are better behaved than that!

Flamekissed: so…it's the day after the Gathering?

Asinglestar: -sigh- yes.

_-CHAT ROOM-_

Dustydays: MICE-CATCHING TOURNAMENT!

Frondsofacloud: Yay!

Cloudywhite: I'm gonna beat all of you!

Amberthorns: you may beat them, but not me!

Flyingcrow: and _you_ may beat _them_, but not _me_!

Poolofstars: Yeah…but the leaders didn't specify if there would be hosts!

Hiddenbeauty: I know, bummer!

Daughteroffire: aw don't worry…I'm sure you two can still be hosts.

Blackasnight: I wish I could compete!

Dustydays: well…you could ask Firestar if you could come and compete….

Amberthorns: well…Firestar may give the okay on that, but what would the other leaders think?

Flyingcrow: aw we can take him! He's just one cat, and plus he hasn't had to actually hunt ever since he lived in that mouse-infested barn.

Frondsofacloud: very true! He's probably out of wack. –purrs-

Blackasnight: hey! I may not have to hunt as much as you guys, but I'm still a cat!

Hawkstar: barely…I've never heard of a cat that eats two-leg food…unless they were kittypets!

Blackasnight: I'm _not _a kittypet!

Flyingcrow: you sure act like one.

Daughteroffire: aw leave him alone guys…at least give him the chance to prove he's a loner and not a kittypet.

Amberthorns: But loners don't exactly belong in Clan Events.

Poolofstars: Firestar always said Ravenpaw was welcome to ThunderClan.

Frondsofacloud: then he should come and ask if he can join the tournament.

Dustydays: hey guess what!

Cloudywhite: what?

Dustydays: I actually saw a FIFA game!

Cloudywhite: what's it like?

Amberthorns: which one did you see?

Dustydays: um…where France creamed Portugal.

Frondsofacloud: yay!

Blackasnight: kay everyone, I'm gonna sign off so I can start the journey to ThunderClan…I'll follow Greystripe.

Dustydays: you saw Greystripe?

Blackasnight: ya, he was on his way to ThunderClan…I can just come with him.

Cloudywhite: It'll be nice to have him back.

_Blackasnight has signed off to travel, he's got cheese!_

**A/N: How's that phor another chappie? XD Hope you all enjoy, now pls review! **

**(Especially Skitty 2004! No laziness!)**


	15. Mice Catching Tournament Part 1!

**A/N: Sry for the delay! I was having slight writer's block…then I started a new story in Pirates of the Caribbean and now I'm all better and I can write more of Warrior Chat Rooms! By the way I saw a story where someone had copied my idea! But when I looked at the reviews I felt so happy that all my loyal reviewers were being…loyal. Lol Special thanks to all those reviewers who happen to be: Leafpool, Rosetail's Loyalty, Robinfur, Wolfpelt, and Dewflower. I'm sure everyone else was being loyal by not reviewing or something like that as well. **

**Disclaimer: Okay, so I don't own Warriors…but I definitely own the Email/Chatroom idea!**

**And now what you have all been waiting for…**

**THE MICE-CATCHING TOURNAMENT: Part One**

_All Competitors have received special gadgets in which they can attach to their fur and they can talk/write on it during the competition._

_ShadowClan Territory_

_Cats occupying this territory currently: _

_Dustpelt_

_Hawkfrost_

_Swallowtail_

_Squirrelflight_

_Ashfoot_

Poolofstars: Hello everyone, and welcome to the 1st ever Annual Mice-Catching Tournament!

Hiddenbeauty: I'm Brightheart along with Leafpool and we're your hosts!

Poolofstars: Right now we're in ShadowClan awaiting the first round to begin, where five out of twenty-two cats are preparing to begin their hunt.

Hiddenbeauty: Remember, all of the five cats here are not ShadowClan cats, so they do not have an advantage of any kind.

Poolofstars: Oh, look! They're starting!

Flamekissed: Hunters, on your marks, get set, HUNT!

Hiddenbeauty: Now, Leafpool and I are allowed to follow the competitors how ever we want, so how about let's follow Dustpelt first.

Poolofstars: alright let's go, he's pretty fast.

Hiddenbeauty: look, he's over there!

Poolofstars: shhh! He's stalking a mouse, see?

Hiddenbeauty: -quietly- oooohhh, I see.

Poolofstars: and he pounces…and he's got it!

Hiddenbeauty: Go Dustpelt!

Poolofstars: shhh, let's go and find the next cat to watch.

Hiddenbeauty: I'm right behind ya.

-both run off through the forest until they bump into another cat-

Hawkstar: hey, watch it! I'm trying to hunt here!

Poolofstars: sry Hawk_frost._

Hiddenbeauty: How many mice have you caught so far?

Hawkstar: -grins- It's about to be three. –pounces and catches a mouse that had been hidden behind some brush-

Poolofstars: that was great!

Hiddenbeauty: yep, now come on Leafpool, next cat!

-again they run further into the forest's depths-

Poolofstars: there's Swallowtail…and she's just caught a mouse.

Hiddenbeauty: Mmm, looks tasty!

Poolofstars: Nice catch Swallowtail! How many is that for you?

Flitterflutter: Oh, hi! Um…that was two.

Hiddenbeauty: well, keep going! C'mon Leafpool.

Poolofstars: I get the feeling you like running too much Brightheart…

-they scurry under some underbrush to find Squirrelflight cornering a mouse-

Daughteroffire: -catches the mouse and then sees the hosts- Hi, I've caught five!

Poolofstars: wow, that's awesome!

Hiddenbeauty: yeah, but keep going, or else someone will catch up…

Daughteroffire: I wasn't born yesterday. –Sighs and jumps over a bush to disappear-

Poolofstars: okay…well there is only one cat left for us to check on, Ashfoot!

Hiddenbeauty: let's g- -Ashfoot pounces at them-

Poolofstars: -dodges the blow- Hey, what's the big idea?

Hiddenbeauty: -didn't move in time- ouch, that hurt!

Crispair: you two are making such a racket! I lost my catch!

Poolofstars: oh, I'm sorry! We were just talking about coming to find you…

Hiddenbeauty: yeah, so how many have you caught?

Crispair: well I would've had four if it weren't for u two.

Poolofstars: hmm, I've got it. You could just go and hunt some more!

Hiddenbeauty: no, no, that's a stupid idea. She should go and hunt some more!

Crispair: um yeah…I think I just heard something rustling. –scampers away quickly-

Poolofstars: well, since that's all of them we have to report back to Firestar.

-_Back at the Starting Line-_

Flamekissed: Oh, here come the hosts!

Frondsofacloud: hey, how is Dustpelt doing?

Leafpool: well he was the first we talked to, so he had already had one.

Starofdarkness: This competition is so pointless.

Leopardspots: shush you sour-puss.

Asinglestar: Oh, there is only ten minutes left in the round!

Hiddenbeauty: I think they're all doing pretty well, it's anyone's game right now…

Flamekissed: That means we selected pretty equally matched cats then…that's good.

Amberthorns: I bet Squirrelflight will win. The round…that is.

Frondsofacloud: Dustpelt is going to win this round!

Poolofstars: No, I think he's right…when we checked with her she had five already.

Frondsofacloud: well…Dustpelt was the first cat you checked, and it was the beginning. He probably has more by now.

Cloudywhite: Hmm…I think Hawkfrost will win.

Flyingcrow: No…Ashfoot will.

Wingsofamoth: I think Swallowtail will win!

Poolofstars: you mean you're not rooting for your brother?

Wingsofamoth: well…Swallowtail is pretty good…I've seen her. Plus I don't want Hawkfrost to win. He'd be such a bragger if he did.

Leopardspots: hey, look!

Flyingcrow: I see someone!

Poolofstars: It's Swallowtail.

Flamekissed: How many mice did you catch?

Flitterflutter: -crosses finish line- Um…four.

Leopardspots: good job!

Wingsofamoth: -quietly- aw.

Frondsofacloud: Dustpelt is so gonna win.

Cloudywhite: You don't know that for sure!

Hiddenbeauty: You guys should pay attention to the competition!

Flitterflutter: How'd I do?

Cloudywhite: Uh…not sure.

Wingsofamoth: You lost. Leafpool said that Squirrelflight had five when she checked on her.

Flitterflutter: aw man…

Poolofstars: here comes…Ashfoot!

Crispair: -crosses finish line- I'm back!

Asinglestar: So how many did you catch?

Crispair: five! But it would be six if Leafpool and Brightheart hadn't scared away one of the mice.

Flamekissed: you did well anyways.

Flyingcrow: Yay for Ashfoot!

Starofdarkness: -yawn-

Flitterflutter: Good job Ashfoot, I only had four.

Crispair: Well, I'm sure the others did better than me.

Frondsofacloud: Dustpelt sure did. –snickers-

Hiddenbeauty: speaking of Dustpelt, here he comes!

Dustydays: -crosses finish line- That was too easy.

Leopardspots: How many mice?

Dustydays: uh…six and a half.

Flamekissed: what?

Dustydays: well…I caught seven, but the seventh one's tail broke off and he escaped. So…I have his tail.

Frondsofacloud: go Dustpelt, you rock!

Starofdarkness: just count the half and get it over with.

Flamekissed: alright then…six and a half for Dustpelt…

Dustydays: yay!

Crispair: See Swallowtail? Told they did better.

Flitterflutter: I guess you were right…good job Dustpelt.

Dustydays: Thank you, thank you!

Starofdarkness: Oh put a sock in it!

Poolofstars: Cat ho!

Hiddenbeauty: where?

Poolofstars: there, it's Hawkfrost!

Starofdarkness: Welcome back…

Hawkstar: glad to be back…I guess.

Dustydays: How many mice do you have?

Hawkfrost: -grins- seven.

Frondsofacloud: SEVEN?

Flitterflutter: wow…

Leopardspots: Congratulations, I do believe you have won!

Poolofstars: Not yet.

Hawkstar: Hmm?

Poolofstars: Squirrelflight hasn't returned yet.

Starofdarkness: As if she could possibly have eight mice with her.

Amberthorns: It's possible!

Hiddenbeauty: How bout you all ask her yourselves? Here she is!

Flamekissed: Squirrelflight! How many mice did you catch?

Daughteroffire: seven.

Starofdarkness: well…it's not eight…

Poolofstars: but that means it's a tie between Hawkfrost and Squirrelflight!

Hawkstar: I won't stand for a tie!

Daughteroffire: Nor I! Especially not with that ambitious replica of Tigerstar!

Flamekissed: ENOUGH! You'll just have to play mouse, cat, dogs.

Cloudywhite: Mice, cat, dogs?

Leopardspots: yes. Mouse beats dogs by running away, dog beats cat, and cat beats mouse.

Hawkstar: fine!

Daughteroffire: bring it!

Flamekissed: well…begin.

-Both cats choose one-

Daughteroffire/Hawkstar: dog/mouse!

Poolofstars: Hawkfrost wins the first round…

Daughteroffire/Hawkstar: cat/mouse!

Hiddenbeauty: ohhh and Squirrelflight wins the second round!

Daughteroffire/Hawkstar: mouse/dog!

Flamekissed: and Squirrelflight wins!


	16. Mice Catching Tournament Part 2!

**A/N: Whoa, long long long delay! XD sry…I got a little sidetracked. Anyways, you can thank Fernpaw for the update!**

_Annual Mice-Catching Tournament_

_Location: RiverClan_

_Cats Currently Competing:_

_Cloudtail_

_Crowfeather_

_Tawnypelt_

_Brackenfur_

_Ferncloud_

Poolofstars: And now, after what seems like FOREVER, we are finally back and ready for round two of the Mice-Catching Tournament!

Hiddenbeauty: And again, I Brightheart and this is Leafpool, and we are your hosts!

Flamekissed: Alright, you got your entrance, happy?

Poolofstars: Quite! –smiles-

Hiddenbeauty: Yeah…but you interrupted!

Flamekissed: Not my problem!

Asinglestar: Well, can we just get on with it?

Frondsofacloud: Yeah, I'm REALLY pepped up about this round!

Poolofstars: oookay, and that was Ferncloud, one of our Round Two competitors! –quietly- now get back in line!

Starofdarkness: Just get on with it!

Hiddenbeauty: FIRESTAR, JUST SAY IT!

Flamekissed: I'm on it. –clears throat- On your marks, get set----

Cloudywhite: WAIT! –runs over to the starting line- Okay, you may proceed!

Flamekissed: Ahhem…on your marks….-cautiously looks around- get set….-eyes everyone suspiciously- GOOOOOOO!

_-All Competitors take off-_

Poolofstars: So there you have it; the beginning of our second round of the Mice-Catching Tournament! Annnddd…CUT!

Daughteroffire: Commercial break!

Leopardspots: Well…that was a walk in the park.

Blackasnight: With cheese!

Flamekissed: RAVENPAW!

Amberthorns: Ravenpaw? You made it!

Poolofstars: But what about Greystripe?

Dreamingrey: Right here!

Flamekissed: GREYSTRIPE!

Blackasnight: yep, we're finally here!

Leopardspots: Oh, I saved you a present! Here ya go! –hands him something-

Blackasnight: Aw, you shouldn't have.

Greystripe: What is it?

Blackasnight: CHEESE!

Flamekissed: what else could it be?

Asinglestar: Well it could be a dog, or a cat, or some trash, or---

Hiddenbeauty: And we're live in 5, 4, 3, 2, ….1!

Poolofstars: Welcome back to the Mice-Catching Tournament! So far our five contestants have just begun Round Two, and now Brightheart and I are off to go and see how they're doing! Ready Brightheart?

Hiddenbeauty: You bet I am!

Poolofstars: Then let us be off!

_-Both dash off into RiverClan territory-_

Poolofstars: I'm looking for anyone…

Hiddenbeauty: There's Cloudtail!

Poolofstars: Where?

Hiddenbeauty: THERE!

Poolofstars: SSHHHH!

Cloudywhite: -pounces on a mouse-

Hiddenbeauty: Well caught!

Poolofstars: How many mice is that so far, Cloudtail?

Cloudywhite: Uh…-quickly counts- ten!

Hiddenbeauty: WHAT?

Cloudywhite: Oops…that's two! –smiles-

Poolofstars: Much more reasonable.

Hiddenbeauty: So…

Cloudywhite: Oh! I smell another mouse! –sprints away-

Poolofstars: Well…off to find another competitor then!

Hiddenbeauty: OKAY!

Poolofstars: I don't see anyone…

Hiddenbeauty: I see…something…maybe someone

Poolofstars: what what what?

Hiddenbeauty: Tawnypelt!

Poolofstars: oh, I see her! Her fur's just sooo comaflouged.

Poolofstars: Hey wait a sec…why do u always find everyone before I do?

Hiddenbeauty: uh…Hey Tawnypelt!

Eyesofdesire: Urrg…u cost me a mouse.

Poolofstars: U always do that too…-giggles-

Eyesofdesire: Um…let's see, just to save time, so far I've caught three mice, ya happy?

Hiddenbeauty: I am!

Poolofstars: Um…I guess I am too then!

Eyesofdesire: Then see ya! –bounds away on another scent trail-

Hiddenbeauty: Is that….Heavystep?

Poolofstars: Oh…yeah…wonder what he's doing out here…

Hiddenbeauty: he's not a competitor…

Poolofstars: Oh yeah! He's the scout cat…person…he's supposed to make sure everyone's playing fair!

Hiddenbeauty: Well he's chasing someone…

Poolofstars: -gulps- uh…that's Crowfeather he's chasing…

Hiddenbeauty: -laughs- Let's go see what's going on!

Poolofstars: HEAVYSTEP? What's going on?

Stepsofweight: Wha? Oh, it's the hosts!

Flyingcrow: Oh joy…-sighs-

Hiddenbeauty: Soo…Heavystep, what caused you to intervene?

Stepsofweight: Well, Crowfeather broke a rule.

Flyingcrow: I did?

Poolofstars: He did?

Hiddenbeauty: HE DID!

Stepsofweight: Uh yeah…he ate one of the mice! He's supposed to bring them to the finish line!

Poolofstars: So now he's disqualified?

Stepsofweight: 'fraid so.

Hiddenbeauty: poor Crowfeather…o well!

Poolofstars: She's right…sorry Crowfeather, but we have to keep going.

Flyingcrow: Bye ya.

Hiddenbeauty: So…maybe you can spot the next cat we find.

Poolofstars: Yeah! Maybe I can! Then my bad luck streak'll be over!

Hiddenbeauty: um…sorry to do this to ya but…

Poolofstars: You found someone.

Hiddenbeauty: Hiya Ferncloud!

Frondsofacloud: -turns around with a mouse in her grasp- Hi! Just caught another one!

Poolofstars: How many have you caught in all?

Frondsofacloud: Um…let's see…

Hiddenbeauty: we haven't got all day!

Frondsofacloud: SORRY! Oh! Five! –smiles and purrs-

Poolofstars: Good job! Now…we have to find Brackenfur and then we can go back to the finish line. OMG!

Hiddenbeauty: WHAT?

Poolofstars: You're not going to believe this but…I actually see him!

Hiddenbeauty; I'm –amazed-

Poolofstars: ME TOO!

Hiddenbeauty: -laughs- c'mon!

Poolofstars: Yo Brackenfur! How many mo's have u caught?

Brackenofdreams: WHAT?

Hiddenbeauty: translated into our common language…I think she asked u how many mice u have caught.

Brackenofdreams: OHHHH!

Poolofstars: Sorry bout that…

Brackenfur: Yeah, well…right now I've caught…five!

Hiddenbeauty: Great! Now we can go to the finish line!

Poolofstars: Yep, good luck Brackenfur!

-_FINISH LINE-_

Blackasnight: And then he told me that cheese wasn't cat food and I was all 'DUH'!

Dreamingrey: It was hilarious!

Leopardspots: riiiiight…

Dreamingrey: You had to be there.

Flamekissed: As interesting as this is…the Hosts are back!

Asinglestar: So how's it going so far?

Hiddenbeauty: ah ah ah! You have to wait until they get here!

Poolofstars: And look…here comes…Cloudtail and…Tawnypelt!

-_both cross the finish line-_

Starofdarkness: NUMBERS?

Eyesofdesire: I caught five.

Cloudywhite: ugh! I caught five!

Poolofstars: tie!

Amberthorns: Naw duh.

Leopardspots: Well…at least…I dunno!

Dreamingrey: Maybe no one else caught five!

Hiddenbeauty: Here comes Ferncloud!

Poolofstars: yay!

-_she crosses the finish line-_

Asinglestar: How'd you do Ferncloud?

Frondsofacloud: -panting- I got…five…mice…not including the one…that Brightheart…scarred…

Hiddenbeauty: sry…I thought I scared Tawnypelt's mouse tho…

Cloudywhite: ANOTHER five?

Poolofstars: Maybe Brackenfur had better luck…

Flamekissed: or Crowfeather…

Daughteroffire: No, he got eliminated, remember?

Flamekissed: Oh yah…

Hiddenbeauty; Hey, here he comes!

Poolofstars: Ugh, u did it again!

Hiddenbeauty: -shrugs-

_-Brackenfur crosses the finish line-_

flamekissed: HOW MANY MICE?

Brackenofdreams: -stops and smiles-

Poolofstars: well?

Cloudywhite: c'mon, I'm dying over here!

Frondsofacloud: me too!

Brackenofdreams: I caught…

Eyesofdesire: yeah…

Brackenfur: six.

Hiddenbeauty: BRACKENFUR WINS!


	17. Credits

_**A/N from SparrowFan07:**_

**_(No one has to review this chapter, except Skitty 2004 XD)_**

**I know this isn't the end of the Mice-Catching Tournament, which was when I was going to end this story, but I really don't see the point in continuing this story any longer. I know this is going to disappoint a lot of people, but it's for the best. I haven't really been enjoying writing this story anymore, and a lot of people think it's pointless; although there are a lot who like it as well. I'm sorry everyone, but I have other stories, _good _stories to write, and they need my time; not this story. **

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed this story and put it on their favorites and alerts.**

**Credits to Authors who have Warrior Cat Emails on Alert:**

**Dewflower**

**Emberwind**

**Emmeline Baker**

**Frost Fire 15**

**Hazelpaw**

**Hickoryflower**

**Krissy25**

**Lady Knight Emey**

**Leafpool**

**Leafstar**

**Mudfoot**

**Nintendo4ever**

**Ravenpelt**

**Rippedstar of Lightningclan**

**Rosetail's Loyalty**

**Sasuke's Agony**

**Sevvy101**

**SexyBunnyChan**

**Silvy-oh-Graystripe's homie.**

**Song of the Storm**

**Tiger claw Slayer**

**Waterstar 2.5**

**WildPaw**

**fallingautumnleaves**

**sari5156**

**Credits to Authors Who Have Warrior Cat Emails on Favorites:**

**Amberstripe**

**Aquadream**

**Blueclouds**

**Brakenfur's Babe**

**DawnRunner**

**Emberwind**

**Emmeline Baker**

**Flameheart717**

**Frogpaw**

**Frost Fire 15**

**Frostpaw**

**Hickoryflower**

**Hopepool's Legend**

**Krissy25**

**Lady Knight Emey**

**Leafpool**

**Mudfoot**

**Ninetendo4ever**

**Rippedstar of Lightningclan**

**Sevvy101**

**Silvy-oh- Graystripe's homie.**

**Skitty 2004**

**Snowwhisker**

**Song of the Storm**

**Sparrowflight**

**Spirithunter**

**Tiger claw Slayer**

**Tigerfur**

**Twitcherz**

**Waterstar 2.5**

**fallingautumnleaves**

**mikamoon202**

**Special Thanks to:**

**_Vinestar_ **

**The only Author that reviewed _every single_ chapter I posted. A few others came close…but not close enough. **

**Thanks for reviewing everyone, this story was fun while it lasted! XD**


	18. Special Notice

**Special notice from SparrowFan07:**

▪**_Just thought I'd let you all know that for the pure enjoyment of the reviewers/readers, I have agreed to let Fernpaw take on the story from now on. That should make some of you cheer up! Let's pray she'll do a good job. –wink- Thanks again everyone!_**

_**SparrowFan07**_


	19. AN From Fernpaw: 2

**A/N from Fernpaw: And so here marks the spot where I start my chapters. I hope you like them. I'll continue the Mice Catching Tournament, and hopefully we can have a winner! Lol, yay! I hope all the people that were watching Sparrow are watching this so you can see my updates. Now, on with the tournament! **


	20. Mice Catching Tournament Part 3!

**I dedicate my first chapter to the wonderful creator of the Warrior Cat Emails, SPARROWFAN07! **

_Annual Mice-Catching Tournament_

_Location: WindClan_

_Cats Currently Competing:_

_Brambleclaw_

_Sandstorm_

_Ashfur_

_Webfoot_

_Mistyfoot_

Flamekissed: Ready, set, go!

Poolofstars: Hey, what about our intro!

Hiddenbeauty: Well hey, atleast he couldn't interrupt us _again_.

Poolofstars: - purrs – Woah where is Brambleclaw going?

Hiddenbeauty: Hey Brambleclaw, WindClan territory is _that_ way.

Amberthorns: Ya, sorry. ……Tigerclaw told me ……… leader ………… ThunderClan ……………

Hiddenbeauty: What's his problem?

Poolofstars: Don't ask. Come on, let's go.

Hiddenbeauty: Okay, so who should we go and see first?

Poolofstars: Let's check on Sandstorm.

Hiddenbeauty: Aww, someone misses mommy.

Poolofstars: I do not!

Hiddenbeauty: Do to.

Poolofstars: Do not.

Hiddenbeauty: Do to.

Poolofstars: Do not.

Hiddenbeauty: Do not.

Poolofstars: Do to – wait, hey you cheated!

Hiddenbeauty: See! I told you.

Stormofsand: Hey, quiet down mouse-brains!

Poolofstars: Sorry.

Hiddenbeauty: Ya, sorry. She just wanted to check on –

Poolofstars: Ya, whatever. So how many mice have you caught?

Stormofsand: Umm, six so far.

Hiddenbeauty: Good. Okay, continue. We're going off to see Ashfur.

Poolofstars: We are? Okay. See you, mommy – oh no did I just say that?

Hiddenbeauty: Afraid so. Hey there he is.

Poolofstars: Oh no, you're doing it again!

Hiddenbeauty: Doing what?

Poolofstars: Stop finding them first!

Hiddenbeauty: Fine, you can find the next cat first.

Poolofstars: Good.

Graydust: I've cauft snelen!

Poolofstars: 11? No way!

Hidenbeauty: Ashfur, pull those mice out of your mouth. He said seven, Leafpool. Mouse-brain…

Graydust: Sorry. Ya I caught seven.

Poolofstrs: Wow, there are so many mice out today!

Hiddenbeauty: Ya. Okay, see you, Ashfur.

Poolofstars: Ohh I see one. Yay! Wait _two_! It's Webfoot and Mistyfoot.

Hiddenbeauty: What are they doing together?

Poolofstrs: I don't know, and I'm not sure I wanna know.

Hiddenbeauty: Okay, let's move onto Brambleclaw, wherever he may be.

Poolofstars: Done and done.

Hiddenbeauty: What?

Poolofstars: Nevermind. Hey there he is!

Hiddenbeauty: Hey Brambleclaw, how many have you caught?

Amberthorns: Enough to take over ThunderClan!

Hiddenbeauty: What?

Amberthorns: Oops, sorry, nothing. I caught six so far.

Poolofstars: Ya, okay. Well, gotta go. We'll see you at the finish line!

* * *

Flamekissed: Okay, we're back and we're just about ready to close the first part of the tournament and go to halftime!

Asinglestar: Umm, Firestar, This is the third round.

Flamekissed: Well, it's the second one in my book, so we're going to halftime.

Hiddenbeauty: Okay…

Poolofstars: And here they come!

Hiddenbeauty: Ashfoot with eight mice, Brambleclaw with….. eight mice, Sandstorm with… eight mice –

Poolofstars: Wow.

Asinglestar: Ya.

Hiddenbeauty: - Mistyfoot with nine mice, Webfoot with six mice, and … Ravenpaw with cheese?

Flamekissed: Ravenpaw! Welcome back!

Blackasnight: I guess I can compete now huh?

Poolofstars: Ya, but not with cheese!

Hiddenbeauty: Well … Mistyfoot wins …

Stormofsand: Ya, because Firestar doesn't want me anymore. He obviously wants to talk to that mystery cat more.

Flamekissed: Sandstorm… no… Bluestar!

Stormofsand: Wha …? You mouse-brain there are no stars out now! And they definitely aren't blue!

Flamekissed: No, that was Bluestar _you_ mouse-brain. Not some mystery cat.

Stormofsand: … Ooooohhhh. Well, ya I knew that.

Flamekissed: Right.

Hiddenbeauty: Umm, I said Mistyfoot wins…


	21. AN: Sorry!

Wow, hey guys!

So sorry I haven't been on in… over a year… Well, I'm actually gonna see what I can do with all of these. Keep a look out!!

lovelovelove

-Fernpaw-


	22. AN: About the reviews

Dear readers. This is a general statement to all. After posting my apology note, all I got was a bunch of replies saying how bad I am at writing. Keep in mind that I wrote these OVER TWO YEARS AGO and I am now better. If you don't like it, simply don't read it. It is very immature to sit there at your computer and claim that you are all so much better at writing (***~~As YoU tYpE lIkE tHiS tO mE~~***). If that were true, we wouldn't all be stuck on a FANFICTION WEBSITE. You'd be writing your own novels! Get over yourselves. If anyone WANTS these continued, let me know. In a NICE comment. Any more of those comments and I'm reporting every one of you. Criticism is okay, but nothing like what I've gotten. Happy holidays, and I hope all of you that really want to make yourselves feel superior have your homes burned and your food spoiled. It would serve you right. For everyone who has a nice, open heart, have a Merry Christmas.

Lovelovelove

-Fernpaw-


End file.
